Love Bites (Literally and Figureatively)
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Faberry Week Day 3: Hickeys. She looks cute, really she does. But even then Quinn can't figure out why Rachel decided to wear that scarf on such a warm day. When Quinn finds out she also learns that Rachel isn't too happy. Uh-oh.


AN: Don't you love a good pun? Just asking on the off chance you missed the very obvious pun in the title.

* * *

The first thing that Quinn noticed when she walked into school was that Rachel looked hot. Not hot like she wanted to take her into the nearest restroom and rip her clothes kind of way, although Quinn always thought Rachel looked in that way too. But as it was, Rachel looked hot for a different reason. It was unseasonably warm and yet for some reason Rachel chose to wear a scarf. She kept tugging on it and readjusting it. She looked really nice, but not at all comfortable.

Quinn didn't like that. She came up behind her and wrapped her in her arms, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek as she did so. "Hey baby," she cooed. "What's with the scarf?" she asked as she nuzzled into Rachel's neck. She tried to remove it but Rachel quickly slipped out of her arms. She spun on heel and glared at Quinn, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so. That couldn't be good. "Did I do something wrong?" In her experience as Rachel's girlfriend Quinn had learned that that was the wrong question to ask, but she couldn't think of one reason why Rachel would be mad at her. "I'm sorry," she tried.

Rachel scoffed. "You should be." She turned her head to the side and pulled down part of her scarf, exposing her neck. It was covered by bruises.

"Oh my God!" Quinn rushed to her and hugged her tight. "What happened to you?"

"You happened to me."

"Me?" Quinn asked as she pulled back.

"Yes, you. Last night," she clarified.

"Oh," was all Quinn could say. The previous night had been… eventful. Quinn didn't have any noticeable marks herself, but Rachel had quite a few. It was actually quite more than just a few. Quinn wouldn't have been surprised if the rest of Rachel's neck was covered as well. "I am so sorry," she apologized once more. "But you can't blame me though." Rachel's eyes narrowed at her. "You had just taken a shower," Quinn continued on before Rachel could get a word in. "And all you had on was a towel. Did you really expect me to control myself?" she pouted.

Slowly, Rachel's expression softened. "You're lucky that you're so cute."

Quinn smiled. "So you're not mad anymore?"

"No… but no kissing for the rest of the day."

"What?! I haven't even gotten a good morning kiss yet," Quinn whined.

"Fine, one kiss." Quinn grumbled and pouted. She hoped that Rachel would give in, but her plan wasn't working. "One kiss," she said once more. "Take it or leave it." She didn't have much of a choice, but if she was only going to get one kiss then she was going to make it one to remember. The only problem was that she didn't want everyone in the hallway to see her making out with her girlfriend.

"Okay, but not here." She took Rachel by the hand and led her annoyed girlfriend to the closest restroom. Rachel was about to complain but before she could get a word out she was lifted up against the wall. She moaned as Quinn kissed her hard. Rachel's legs wrapped around Quinn's waist, her fingers threaded through her golden blonde hair. Quinn swiped her tongue against Rachel's lips, asking for permission; permission which Rachel eagerly allowed. Quinn slipped her hands underneath Rachel's skirt, palming her ass and pulling her close.

At that moment the bell decided to ring. Quinn pulled back and let out a breath. She groaned internally. She had no idea how long she could last without kissing her girlfriend. They still had some time though so she felt like it was okay to hold onto Rachel for a little longer. "Let go of my butt," Rachel giggled. Quinn shook her head and squeezed. "I mean it." Quinn pouted but she let go and helped her girlfriend get to her feet. Rachel promptly fixed herself up and readjusted her scarf. She kissed Quinn on the cheek and with an, "I'll see you later," she was gone.

Quinn was left speechless. It wasn't as though she had planned on seducing her girlfriend into submission, but she kind of hoped that she'd be able to. It wasn't as though she had any trouble doing so before. In fact, if she tried it was actually quite easy for Quinn to seduce Rachel. Hmm, maybe she should have tried and then maybe she would have gotten what she wanted. Instead all she got was a really good kiss to get her through the rest of the day. So not fair.

She whimpered pathetically as she exited the restroom, nearly bumping into a freshman on her way out. The girl let out a sound of indignation and Quinn growled at her. The freshman cowered away in fear and decided to hide in the restroom that Quinn had just exited. It was a smart move, but it wasn't as though Quinn was actually going to hurt her. She sighed and wondered off to class. When she got there she took her seat next to Santana.

Apparently her mood was easily seen as her best friend glanced over at her and asked, "What's up with you?" She didn't sound overly concerned but being a best friend held certain responsibilities, and making sure your best friend was okay was one of them. Santana did care though, but that wouldn't stop her from making some crude remark if Quinn actually told her what was wrong. On that note, Quinn decided not to tell her.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, sounding a bit harsher than she had intended.

"Okay… what crawled up your butt?" Santana asked with a laugh. "On second thought don't answer that; I really don't need to hear about the kind of kinky shit that you and Berry are in to." Quinn growled but she stopped herself from arguing with Santana. There was no point, nothing to accomplish. She gave her a look and turned away as best she could. Santana didn't instigate her any further, and for that Quinn was thankful. "You want to talk about it?" Santana asked, sounding very reluctant. Santana wasn't exactly the best person for these kinds of talks and Quinn didn't really want to talk away. Quinn shook her head. "Okay."

Eight hours. All Quinn had to do was survive for eight hours and then she could go home and go and sleep the rest of the day off. And then she could wake up the following day and she'd be able to kiss Rachel all she wanted. Quinn would have to control herself of course, or else she'd have to go through this all over again. That would just be awful. The bell rang and class started. Quinn sighed. It was going to be a long, long day.

Good things come to those who wait, or at least that's how the saying goes. Quinn would like to have said that her experienced proved said saying, but it didn't. Rachel was quite adamant about not letting Quinn kiss her, although she didn't have any problems about them doing other couply things. They would hold hands and in classes that they shared the two of them would sit really close together. And while those things were nice, it made Quinn feel like Rachel was just her best friend and not her girlfriend.

The day went by slowly. Every second was excruciating, but that was mostly because Quinn was forced to face all the PDA going on throughout McKinley. Surprisingly there was quite a lot, and it was disgusting... not really. It wasn't really that bad, but it was hard for Quinn to think otherwise when she couldn't participate in much PDA herself.

With each passing class Quinn became more and more desperate. She resorted to the puppy dog pout several times but no matter how cute she could make herself Quinn always failed to change Rachel's mind. Her girlfriend's resolve was quite frustrating. By school's end she was quite frustrated, and the worst part was that she still had to endure Glee; an extra hour of having to be in the same room with her girlfriend without being able to kiss her.

She slowly made her way there. Quinn was only mildly concerned about getting there late and that was only because she didn't want to upset Rachel any further. As such, Quinn did make sure to arrive in time. When she got to the choir room she found Rachel in a heated argument with Santana. Quinn couldn't help but sigh. She approached them, hoping to put an end to their silly fight. She was pretty sure that Santana was complaining about never getting a solo. But as she closed in Quinn learned that she was wrong.

"I know you know something Berry, so spill it!"

"I've told you Santana, I don't know."

"Bullshit! You're her girlfriend; you're supposed to know what's up with her!"

It was about her. They arguing about her, and it didn't take Quinn two guesses to figure out why. She slipped in between the two of them. "Hey, what are we talking about over here?" she asked, trying as best she could to make it seem that she hadn't overheard their conversation. From what Quinn could tell she was failing miserably.

For a moment Santana looked like she was about to lie, but she was never the subtle type. "Nothing, just about how Berry here is an awful girlfriend."

"Hey!"

"You are!"

"Whoa, stop it." Quinn held them apart. She was pretty sure they'd try to rip each other's throats out otherwise. "Santana, everything's fine. I promise." Santana scoffed and Rachel tried to lunge at her. "Hey, you stop too. Santana's just being a good friend. She's trying to look out for me, okay?" Rachel looked upset which wasn't a good sign for Quinn, but at the same time she came to realize that Quinn was right.

"Okay…"

"Good. Santana?"

"Fine…"

"Great." Quinn let out a sigh of relief. The crisis had been averted, and at least for the time being her girlfriend and best friend wouldn't by trying to kill each other. She took by the hand and the two of them took their seats up front while Santana went higher up on the risers. Just one more hour; one more and Quinn would be able to go to bed and sleep this nightmare away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Rachel. No harm done."

"No, not about that," Rachel clarified. "I'm sorry about this…" and with that Rachel threaded her fingers through Quinn's hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Needless to say Quinn was surprised, but she wasn't complaining. Rachel licked her lips as she pulled away. "I've been wanting to do that all day," she admitted. "You weren't playing fair earlier," she pouted.

"Maybe I can make it up to you?" Quinn offered with a seductive smirk.

"Maybe you can. What do you propose?"

Quinn couldn't say, not aloud at least, but she knew that she was going to have one busy night.


End file.
